No un problema práctico
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Solo había muerto una vez aquel día. A una persona corriente le parecería más que suficiente, demasiado de hecho, pero al Sniper del equipo RED le extrañaba. ¿Por qué el Spy no se había dejado ver por ahí? Nunca dejaba pasar una buena oportunidad para intentar apuñalarle por la espalda. ¿Por qué aquella vez había sido diferente?


Todo apunta a que vais a tener fics del TF2 por mi parte para aburrir. Así que si os ha gustado mi forma de escribir, ¡estáis de enhorabuena! Si no supongo que siempre podéis cerrar esto sin causar mayores daños.

Aquí tenéis, pues, otro más. Especialmente dedicado a Eriath, porque la idea es de ella aunque yo la haya robado vilmente para escribir esto. Con una insinuación (o más si dejáis volar la imaginación) RED Sniper/BLU Spy.

* * *

** ·**

**No un problema práctico**

**·**

Solo había muerto una vez aquel día.

A cualquier otra persona le parecería más que suficiente, demasiado de hecho, pero al Sniper del equipo RED le extrañaba. No había recibido ni una sola visita del Spy del equipo contrario durante su enfrentamiento con BLU aquel día, solo la del Pyro que había aparecido por detrás cuando creía que no tenía que temer mientras apuntaba para elegir a su siguiente blanco en la batalla en torno a la carga explosiva. A pesar de eso habían ganado aquel encuentro. Cuando ya estaba acabando el enfrentamiento y empezaba a verse claramente hacia qué lado se inclinaba la balanza aquel día, había empezado a mosquearse.

Algo olía a chamusquina. ¿Por qué el Spy no se había dejado ver por ahí? Nunca dejaba pasar una buena oportunidad para intentar apuñalarle por la espalda. Y muchas veces lo conseguía por desgracia. No había una sola batalla en la que el australiano no tuviese que enfrentarse cara a cara (o espalda a cara) contra él. Salvo aquel día. ¿Por qué?

Aún con la mosca detrás de la oreja y sin confiarse demasiado desmontó su rifle de francotirador para guardarlo en su mochila después de que la voz de la Anunciadora diese ya fin a la contienda, proclamando la victoria RED por todo el terreno.

No tenía humor para sentarse con nadie aquel día. Comer con el Scout o el Soldier sería un dolor de cabeza y prefirió esquivar al Pyro y el Spy de su propio equipo cuando vio cómo el Engineer estaba sentado en un lado, alejado del resto, con aire de pocos amigos. No era una imagen muy habitual de ver. Más bien solía ser él, el francotirador, que a veces sí pero a veces no se acostumbraba a lidiar con las mismas nueve personas todos los días frente a su instinto solitario, que se sentaba a un lado sin hacer caso de nadie, como pensaba hacer ahora mismo. Pero la imagen del texano a un lado hizo que se sentase enfrente de él, en la misma mesa.

—Ey —le saludó escuetamente, captando su atención con un gesto de cabeza cuando el otro le miró.

—Yeah —respondió el ingeniero—. ¿Cómo va eso? —aunque no era el típico tono contento y satisfecho con el que siempre solía hacer aquella pregunta.

El francotirador se encogió de hombros. No tenía ganas de responder lo que debería si fuese sincero.

—¿Y tú? Pareces molesto, compañero —la soledad había hecho que se le diese bien decir las cosas sin muchos rodeos llegado el momento y eso hizo que el ingeniero dejase de remover su comida y se echase hacia atrás en la silla apoyando una mano en la hebilla del cinturón y pasándose la otra por la nuca, moviéndose un poco el casco.

—Fue una batalla dura —dijo. Su voz no sonó tan molesta. No era una persona que durase enfadada. El Sniper asintió. Había estado viendo parte del enfrentamiento desde las alturas. Pero no había visto directamente lo que le ocurría al ingeniero—. Ese maldito spy… —masculló el texano con desagrado.

Aquellas tres palabras hicieron reaccionar al Sniper que alzó un ápice la barbilla.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Ha destrozado otra de mis centinelas —respondió, aparentemente sin reparar en la pequeña reacción de su compañero de equipo. El Engineer suspiró—. De varios intentos alguno tenía que dar pero no es un plato agradable —admitió. El ingeniero sabía que visto desde fuera podía parecer exagerado pero no soportaba ver a una de esas pequeñas creaciones saltar en piezas rotas por el aire. Daba igual cuántas veces ocurriese, siempre era como ver agonizar a un pequeño hijo. Si fuese opinión del Sniper opinaría que tal vez el bueno del ingeniero debería dejar de poner tanto cariño en cada una de sus creaciones pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Además en ese momento estaba pensando en otra cosa. Ya sabía dónde había estado el Spy BLU durante toda la batalla.

—¿Ni un minuto de descanso, compañero?

—Ni uno —le corroboró el otro con un nuevo suspiro, volviendo acoger los cubiertos para comer algo de su plato. Seguramente la comida ya se había quedado fría pero no pareció hacerle ascos. El francotirador no prestaba mucha atención a la suya propia tampoco.

Sintió cierta tensión en la mandíbula. Eso explicaba que todo hubiera estado tan calmado por su lado. ¡Como si el Spy no hubiera tenido motivos para intentar encontrar dónde estaba encaramado aquella vez! ¿Cuántas veces había abatido al Heavy del otro equipo? Incluso a su Medic un par de veces y porque al Scout era imposible pillarlo entre aquellos saltos…

Algo pareció notar su compañero porque de pronto dijo:

—Al menos el resto habréis tenido un rato tranquilo por ese lado —era la única forma de no darle tanta importancia al acoso del espía: al menos si estaba ocupado en él el francotirador o el doctor no tendrían que estarse mirando las espaldas constantemente y podrían concentrarse.

—Demasiado para mi gusto —se le escapó con más acritud de la que esperaba. ¿No había sido una amenaza suficiente? Claro que el ingeniero era uno de los principales objetivos del espía en los enfrentamientos entre los dos equipos de mercenarios pero nunca lo había ignorado de aquella forma. Siempre había al menos una vez en la que tenía que soportar sus comentarios en francés o su aliento en la nuca al tiempo que la navaja se hundía…

Masculló un insulto en voz baja, en argot australiano pero al otro debió llamarle la atención porque, aunque no pudo ver cómo movía las cejas, las gafas oscuras que siempre llevaba se movieron un poco hacia arriba, con cierta sorpresa.

¿Demasiado para su gusto?

Entonces escuchó una pequeña risa de buen humor. Por un momento no supo de dónde venía y al ir a mirar se dio cuenta, ya de paso, de que en algún momento había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho y fruncido el ceño tras las gafas de sol que eran mucha más transparentes que las del ingeniero.

Estaba a punto de preguntar qué ocurría, sin que su humor hubiese mejorado un solo ápice desde que entró al comedor. No era culpa de haberse sentado a hablar con el ingeniero, se dijo, a fin de cuentas él no podía cambiar nada. Pero tendría que intercambiar un par de palabras la próxima vez que se encontrase con el Spy. Y casi le daba igual que fuese en otro enfrentamiento de los equipos que fuera de él.

—¿Demasiado para tu gusto? —repitió sus palabras el texano. Ahora su tono si sonaba más afable, más en la línea del que siempre tenía—. No me digas que estás celoso de que el espía haya estado ocupado intentando desmantelar a mis pequeñas que… —ni siquiera terminó la frase. Una nueva risa afable y esta vez se llevó una mano a la frente. Más o menos, porque el casco se la cubría. Parecía como si fuese una de las cosas más entretenidas que hubiera oído en mucho tiempo, sin llegar a reírse a carcajadas.

Pero nunca a nadie le gusta que se rían de él.

Y menos de algo así.

No podía verse la cara pero notó que le subía el calor antes de mascullar a la defensiva.

—Ni hablar —me alegro de que ese dingo francés me deje en paz, le hubiera gustado añadir pero el nudo de indignación en la garganta se lo impidió.

El ingeniero pareció terminar de reírse y bajó la mano a la mesa, aún con una amplia sonrisa. De oreja a oreja casi.

—¿En serio? —el acento sureño del hombre hizo que sonase como una única palabra atravesada.

—¡No!

Pero el otro no le hacía caso. Sacudió la cabeza, negando flojamente con ella.

—Tienes un problema, Sniper —le dijo. Aún afablemente. Sin malicia pero con total sinceridad. Tanto que el francotirador no pudo ni decir nada en un primer momento. El ingeniero sacudió de nuevo la cabeza, como si no terminase de creérselo, su humor cambiado totalmente. La reacción del australiano había sido lapidaria, tan clara como el ruido del motor de un tractor Massey Ferguson al diferenciarlo de John Deere.

El ingeniero se levantó, llevándose un plato y al pasar a su lado le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro.

—See ya, hoss. Good luck! —se despidió y aunque no hubo una risa entre dientes, el Sniper la notó como si la hubiese y seguro que el otro la había pensado.

El Engineer se fue pero tenía razón.

Tenía un problema.


End file.
